


bitch has a knife???

by mochiimiints



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Fic, I love they, I wrote this during class, M/M, Stabbing, crack fics are pogger, gay stickmen, lol not really, people thought i was doing drugs wtf, trust me you can barely read any of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiimiints/pseuds/mochiimiints
Summary: i always forget to select the language god damnitits not actually explicit btw ajjasodfjopsalso its really not that violent its a crack fic ok
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 32
Kudos: 32





	bitch has a knife???

**Author's Note:**

> theres som weir d ass shit and lots of cusing in this im tire

its gay stickm ent thimes 

headphone mamn pov 

I wka e up in dark as s room>  
where the ufck am i ???! om im not the gethetto  
sudeden, hernry stickm an is nin front of me??? wtf/??/ what is the doing here.  
hand then WATI NO WHAT ISSHIT he pulled out knoife1! ohmg im ognna die . oh fuck of shitk.  
theyn. he sTABS. ME . HE FUCKING STAB. SME. so then i have blood "D  
i diont wha;? what his he doing,,,,,  
ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

hne ry stickm na in mpov

i sTABED HEIM/?? whta the hell??? um i so i wahat do i do now . uhhh w

sawkard staring bc oxsmeone just ongot stabebed

I LOK DOWN AT KNIFE AND FUCK IN G FAIN T BECAUSE AAA ABLOCOD HEWW 

but THEN 

sudnenly ELLIE THE LE;SBIAN OM GWAIF u fuckingn bursts THRUGH THE FUCKING ENETHEREITE DOOR oh look DAVE HIS BEHIND HER 

oh shi 

they ha ve guns...

no non e pov

"OH FUCK" charels yells as dave shoot him fuckjign in the fuckgni ass like 34 jtimes. he fjalls ot the follorr and cums ahhahaa

h wha  
t

henry is astonsihed and waw slike MF??? and then fuckng jusut stabbed all fo them to life. wait no deaht oops  
and ellie s still aliv ebecause she ha s netherite f ucing armor and jsut slicedf henry s head in fucking half (you figure out wh ich one)

hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
OH LOOK  
what  
charels is awake??/ oh wait ...  
THE WHOEL TIME  
T HAT SWASNT CHARELS  
IT WAS A FUCKIGN SEX ROBAT AHAHHAHA  
oh sti  
heere he comes

OMG HIS HELICOPTER AA TEH BOMBS I OH FUCK GET OUT FOM HEMRE

dave was klike next to fellie and like he likefuckign tries d to shoot her but she also slice he head in half (you figure out wh ich one)  
and the oautheor is jsut sitting in the conrner on stwitter and chewing som efucking gum while lookding at annouying as s teachers

.

.

.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
............  
...............................

you're still ehre?

wow. 

you're pretty fuckin gawsoeme. 

good job.

HHAHAHAH JUST KDDIGN IS NOT OVER HYET 

HAHAHAHA JSUT KDDING IT IS OVE R 

esxplodees

**Author's Note:**

> P̴̛͙̬̥̗̪̖̉̋̑̓̈͛̾̇͐̚̚r̴͚͉̟̞̗̆̋͊͆͂͒̕̕͠͝ȩ̷̛̟̙̟̫̦̤̮͖̜̠͊̍̉s̶͉̙̣͙̞̭͌̓͛̌̓̆͋̔͂̃̾̚ş̷̧̬̙̳̪͈̘̮̊̽͐̈́̑̏͋̀̈́̃̂̐̈́̕ ̶̤͔̞͇̯̝̜̈́̉̀̋͐̇́̉̚F̴̮̲̫̥̝̰͆̈́͂̉̕͝ ̴̧̣̯̤͈͖̺̭͝t̵̟̖̪̭̪̫̜̒̓ͅͅo̸͔̪͙̦͇̣̺̥͚͖͉̓̎̈́͜ ̴̜̲̅͋͜p̶̖̖̜̖͖̪̫̱̉͂ą̵̡̡͍͍͔̲̫̼̍͂̇̊͂̂̈̚ͅý̶̡̜͖̭̙̺̜̘̜̣̟̰̊̂̋̔̏̈͐̂̃̕ ̸̢̻̻͎̇̅̽̈́̆̓̂̇̍̔͠r̷̢͙͈̘̦͖̖̥̖̻͇̃̊̉͆̒̐̽̊͗̔͌͆̕ě̶̪̯̬͖̹̬͚̙̱͌̐͘ş̷͔̙̟̝̂ͅp̶̯͍͍̥̜̼̳͈̌͂̃͋̑̉̔̚e̷̢̛̺̍͗̒̓̎̄c̶̪̞͓̟͙̗̐͐̒̎̑̄̂͝ţ̶͙̺͍̹̼́͗̎̓̿͑̃̾͘͜s̷͉̗̬̬͔̫̥̜͔̳̠̾̾̑̅̄̔̐͠͝


End file.
